Brian Stiller
Brian Stiller is a pedophilic killer, arsonist, and the unwilling accomplice of Chad Griffith and Andrew Ford during their crimes. He appears in the Season Ten episode "The Boys of Sudworth Place". Background Stiller was troubled in his youth and was subsequently sent to Sudworth Place, a halfway house for troubled boys. There, he befriended Chad Griffith, Andrew Ford, and Matthew Jones, three other residents. However, the four of them, along with several other boys, were molested by a volunteer worker named Jack Westbrook. Stiller got the worst of the sexual abuse and was regarded by Westbrook as "his favorite". When the four boys left Sudworth Place, they kept in contact as they grew older. In 2012, Stiller got a job as a janitor at a local motel. Spurred on by his memories of the molestation he had experienced, he became a fledgling pedophile himself, illegally viewing child pornography, and stealing children's underwear to keep as souvenirs. Because of this, he seemed to no longer have hatred towards Westbrook for what he had done. On November 12, 2014, Matthew Jones committed suicide, being unable to bear with the memories of the sexual abuse. The Boys of Sudworth Place While he is working, a week after Jones' suicide, Stiller is surprised by Griffith and Ford when they pretend to try and rob him at gunpoint. The two then bring him to an abandoned warehouse, where he is horrified to find that they are holding Westbrook hostage. Stiller is reluctant to get involved and tries to leave but an intoxicated Griffith stops him. He then tries to shoot Westbrook, but Stiller refuses to let him do it and a struggle ensues. Eventually, Stiller accidentally throws Griffith down the pit where Westbrook is trapped, killing him. After this, he and Ford panic and decide to cover their tracks by burning the place down. While Ford leaves to purchase gasoline, Westbrook manages to convince Stiller to let him out of the hole. Then, Westbrook reveals he knows that Stiller is a closet pedophile. Enraged at this revelation, he shoots him to death just as Ford returns. When he asks what happened, Stiller responds that Westbrook gave him no choice. The two then set the pit on fire with Griffiths' and Westbrook's bodies inside. When the BAU arrives, Brian tries to pin both of the deaths on Ford. However, having searched his apartment beforehand and finding his stash of child pornography, the agents arrest both him and Ford while the latter looks on in shock. They are both presumably incarcerated afterwards. Modus Operandi When Stiller killed Chad Griffith, he did it accidentally while trying to defend Westbrook; he pushed him over a railing during a struggle with a handgun, and Griffiths was killed by the fall. He later shot and killed Westbrook with the same handgun in a fit of rage. He and Ford then burned both of the victims' bodies using gasoline and a lit match, to dispose of any potential evidence. Profile No official profile of Stiller was made, since the BAU were more focused on his friends Chad and Andrew, as well as his molester Westbrook. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous victimless child underwear thefts *November 19, 2014: **Chad Griffith **Jack Westbrook Appearances *Season Ten **"The Boys of Sudworth Place" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Pedophiles Category:Arsonists Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Molestation Victims Category:Accidental Killers